


Secrets of a Wonderful Life – 1950, Part II: A Place to Lay Your Head

by anne_20



Series: Vestiges of the Shattered Ghost King [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_20/pseuds/anne_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of breakfast from Part I with William and Nico just after moving to Canada in 1950. This time William ponders the lies that keep their relationship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of a Wonderful Life – 1950, Part II: A Place to Lay Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my story at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3579861  
> I separated it out since the rating has gone up. You may be lost on some details if you don't read the beginning. 
> 
> /text/ refers to Morse code  
> Italic refers to thoughts

Nico put down the scones and joined William at the wood plank kitchen table. Their legs mingled under the table. He alternated sipping his tea and taking bites of Nico’s excellent scones delaying the start to what would be an uncomfortable conversation for him. 

Finally William set his right hand over the Italian’s left and began signaling to him as he spoke. Nico could read lips, but he was better at Morse code. After so many years the nurse automatically signaled as he spoke anyway. “I don’t think we will be quite as anonymous here as you would like.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Yesterday, after I sent Lucy to school for the week I went to the general store. There I was ambushed about protecting Lucy’s virtue.”

“What? Why?”

“It seems the movers told the Johnsons that we only had two beds and one was uncommonly large. They were excessively concerned that Lucy would be seduced. Mrs. Johnson took me aside and gave me a lecture.”

Nico laughed loudly while the blonde frowned, “This is serious. We have been here for three days and everyone in town is discussing our sleeping arrangements.”

He smirked and said, “She is right to be worried.” He was confused until Nico went on, “I’m insatiable when in to comes to Solace tail. Only it’s yours I want.” His eyes had a hooded look that had the blond’s heart rate speeding up.

He frowned back. _Why was he being so careless about this?_  “Yes, well I decided against telling them that. It took a lot of convincing to calm them down. I said as part of my employment you would only provide room and board for one. So, I decided to set up Lucy’s room and I would sleep on a cot in the den.”

The dark haired man looked annoyed at mention that he was his nurse. He knew it was because it made him sound incredibly helpless, but they long ago decided it was the easiest way to explain their living arrangement and closeness in public. “Yeah, now they think of me as the bastard boss after a little girl.”

“They don’t think that. Then I told them you’ve know her since she was eight and you’ve always be fatherly toward her. After that I spun them a tragic story of how your wife died while expecting and you refused to get rid of the bed you two shared in your grief. I assure you they were very sympathetic, and hopefully they will not try to throw women at you.” They both scowled at the way older married women were always looking to get them paired off with some nice girl. “That got her digging eagerly for more. I think it is enough to give you some sympathy with the town gossips.  After a while she asked about my ring. I told them I was still very much in love with my wife, but that she left me after the war.”

Nico admonished him playfully, “You’d better still love you ‘wife.’ I may have left you for a week in Italy, but I did come back after all.”

William ignored this since he was still brooding on the conversation with Mrs. Johnson. He hate all the lies and charades, no matter how good he was at telling them. “We’ll still need to buy another bed for show.”

“Sears catalog here we come. What do you like better a Murphy bed or daybed?”

He huffed, “Whatever is cheapest. I’ll never use it.” 

Nico, who had finished eating, scooted out his chair and stood. The nurse was staring blankly at the table chewing his scone roughly as it if had been propositioning Lucy. The Italian gently cupped the other cheek and turned him toward him. “William, love, I know you hate lying.”

He still looked down resolutely down, shoulders slumped. The smaller man sighed, forced the chair he was sitting in around and sat down on his lap. The he wrapped his arms around him and brought his lips to his forehead. The deaf man began working gentle yearning kisses down his face and he softened despite his depression. He knew that his reconstructed hands were not nearly as sensitive as his lips and this was his favorite way to feel him. It filled his heart to know that Nico was all his, forever. He lifted his hand and held him by the waist, pulling him close. By the time he got to his lips he returned his advances passionately.

They separated breathless. “I’m sorry you have to do so much of the lying. I wish I could shout to the world I love you, but I can’t risk it.” He gasped slightly, “After what happened… I can’t always protect you.” He clutched him tighter, “You saved me, my sunshine. Without you I would have been no better than a basket case. And I’m not talking about when I almost went to the mental ward after my war injury.” His voice trembled, “My heart was dead until you.”

William melted as he revealed his vulnerability. He was the only one who ever saw this side of Nico. Everyone else thought of him a tough determined survivor, but he knew it was because of their relationship that he was so determined. Without it he would have long ago succumb to deep depression. _This is why I lie and it is nothing compared to having him to love._ He tapped out on his shoulder as he slowed his kisses to gentle pecks. /No, you had loved before. My heart was the dead one and you were the one who saved me. I’d lie to my dear departed mother if I could but be with you/

He captured his lips for an even more ardent kiss. Nico reached up to his neck and spread his robe collar. “Take it off,” he ordered.  Will felt his pulse quicken as he untied the robe and let it slide off his shoulders to drape over the chair. Nico slipped down to nibble his neck and began working his way down slowly over his chest. Will’s skin heated and anticipation intensified.

Then suddenly he stopped and got off him. William looked up disappointed and stood to follow him lying a hand on his back. “I need to unpack the crate from Italy.”

He signaled /Why Now/ 

“I need something in here. Why don’t you clean up? I’ll be done soon.” Nico turned and winked at him. He softened, still frustrated, but knowing the younger man would act in his own time. Not knowing when drove him wild.

Nico hummed as he collected the crowbar and opened the crate while the blond reluctantly cleared the table. As he washed dishes the dark hair man circled around him put away coffee, red wine, dried pasta, canned goods, and a large raffia wrapped bottle of olive oil. He went to other rooms in the house to put away books, ink bottles, and scented lotions. Finally he deposited a bottle on the table that he opened.

As William finished up the wash Nico came up behind him threading one hands around his torso and another held up to his noise. “Smell this.” He sniffed in a scent of oranges and flowers. Nico let his hand drop to circle the oil over his already hard nipple as he began chewing on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He leaned back into him and groaned loudly. He set down the last dish and lay his hand over his forearm /God, you’ve got me spun up already/

The Italian swiveled his hips to grind his already hard cock into the crease of the taller man’s ass. He demanded with a warm breath on his neck, “Now I’m ready.” Will always felt a deep thrill as always when Nico was so impulsively unpredictable.

/How do you want me/

Nico guided the blond to turn and lay face down over the now bare wood plank table. William opened his legs and turned his head to look at his lover. He was only slightly surprised to see him already naked. His half hooded eyes gazed at his body as he pulled off the other man’s boxers. He caught his eye as he poured oil from the bottle he just received into his hand.

“Blood Orange and Lilac Oil. Do you like it?” He said as he pumped his erection with the oil. He felt his breath hitch and he pressed his ass out to bump his lover. “So you want some, too.” He pushed him forward on the table again and slapped an ass cheek making Will squirm. “Be patient, I was getting to you.” He held up the bottle over his back and dribbled the oil down from the top of his butt crack letting is seep into him. He pressed the head of his dick lightly over the pucker of his hole. The blond automatically convulsed with desire at the pressure. That allowed the seeping oil to enter him. Will shivered as more oil ran down his crack and he moaned loudly.

Will’s eyes were pleading and Nico’s were fierce as he leaned over him gripping his shoulders. “Well at least I was right about one thing. We are far enough away from our nearest neighbor, that we can be as loud enough for even me to hear us.” With that he pushed inside him with an animalistic cry of ecstasy. Will groaned as he delighted in the way Nico split him open. He felt a burning heat radiate through his body.

The dark haired man laced his arms under his shoulder to grab the top and the blond hurriedly clutched the other side of table edge with his hands. 

“You feel so fucking good Sunshine. I wish I could always be inside you.” With that he started to roll his hips and pump into him swearing, “Oh fucking god, I love you,” and similar statements the whole while. The blue eyed man simply moaned under him as his own pleasure built. Nico usually liked to face him during sex, but the table was just the right height and on every stroke he brushed that marvelous place deep inside him.

He soon started to shiver. The Italian seemed to catch the shiver from him and that little bit of extra motion just sent him over the edge. He exploded onto the scrubbed wood floor and convulsed tightly around the large member inside him. Still the pounding went on as his body went limp and his oversensitive hole tingled. Only then did Nico’s rhythm became erratic as he stopped shouting and leaned back to force himself even deeper. He held that position as he yelled out his orgasm, “God in heaven, I love you.”

They lay together over the table breathless and contented as they recovered. Nico nuzzled into the back of his neck and William knew his life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this special Valentine’s Day smut from my favorite couple. Thank you for all the kudos.  
> Anne


End file.
